The Edge
by Cerdusy
Summary: the story takes place in japan in the cival war times so they'll be swords and guns. main character is named Ryder hes a troubled 21 year old guy cuz his sis and father died by an evil empire.starts hanging with gangs,stealing,drinking gets involed in war


**The Edge**

**(chapter 1. The bloody fire)**

It started out im a small town in the jungle at night. Ryder was in a deep sleep till he woke to a bright flare through his window. It was a house engulfed with flames. He took a deep breath of air till he stood up as fast as lightning. Scared he ran to his door were his father was standing. _Quick go get your. sister We have to get out of here!_ Screamed Ryder's father. Ryder stood there in fear trying to process what his father just said. _Ok!_ He said in a stutter. As he ran down the hall around the corner fearing if his sister is ok or not. He stopped when he reached his sisters door. Slowly sliding the door open praying she was ok. He noticed her feet then a pool of blood and a man crouched over ryders sister with a bloody dagger in his vane popping hand. The man was dressed in all black with a red bandanna around his face and With devilish eyes that could kill you in one look. Ryder shot up in surprise his eyes wide open, body shaking from the fright. He slipped and landed on the hard wooden floor. The man in black rose so quick you could hear the air pass his body. Ryder sat there wondering what he was gonna do. Step by step the man walked closer to the cracked open slider till the man and Ryder were in eye contact. The man slammed the slider wide open having Ryder a full veiw of his little sister laying in her own pool of blood. As Ryder's were focused on his sisters corps the man raised his arm with the bloody dagger firmly in his hand ready to kill the child till Ryder's father rushed in towards the mans waist. It was all in a slow motion veiw for Ryder as the man drilled the dagger closer and closer till the sharp blade slides down Ryder's cheek before his father tackles the man down to the ground. Ryder just sits there still keeping his focus on his dead sister. Staring at his sister he looks up and sees his father yelling trying to get Ryder's attention. And like that Ryder snapped out of it. Hearing his father say. _Out of here! Diden't you hear me Ryder? Get your mother and get out of here! Ugh but! GO! Ughhhh_.. as he yelled at Ryder the bloody dagger slams into the fathers chest pinching his heart. Ryder gets up as fast as he could and runs through the hall down the stairs to were his mother was packinh. _Wheres your father?_ The worried mother asked. _Hhh hh there's no time to talk we have to get out of here now mom! What? Where not leaving with out your father and sis. There dead mom! _The crying boy screamed. _Oh my god… _the mother stood in shock. _Come on mom! _Grabbing his mothers hand he pulled and started to run passed the stairs. In the corner of the boys eye he saw the man covered in his fathers blood walking down the stairs taking his time. As the mother and the son ran to the door Ryder reched for the slider but before he could get a hold of the door the man grabbed his hand and pulled the boy and the mother to the ground. Walking in front of the last two remaining family members he grabbed his katana out the scabbard laying gently on his back. As the two of them laid there shaking holding each other wishing for a miracle to happen. The bloody man raises the katana in the air with two hands gripped on the hilt ready to saluter the family. Ryder and his mother shed tears and close there eyes. Holding each other tight. Right before the man strikes the terrified family members they here a swersh in the air fearing they new it was the mans blade ready to slash there flesh. A few seconds past and Ryder diden't feel any pain. Wondering if he was already dead. He opens his eyes and sees an arrow lunged in the mans chest. Then all of a sudden. Swersh! Another arrow strikes the man in the back forcing him to fall forward onto the mothers legs_. AAAA!_ The crying mother screamed in fear pondering what just happened. As Ryder laid there. his mother still holding him he looked through the hole that the arrow penetrated he saw a soilder on top of a roof top looking at the slider as it caste a shadow from the outside. _What just happened? _the scared mother asked_. The soilder just saved us. _Ryder said in a soft tone still looking at the soilder. The mother stood up and raised her hand out for Ryder's. _lets get out of here Ryder. _said the mother trying to stay strong_. _Ryder just looked at his mother in a straight face and nodded. As they both opened the door they were welcomed to there town drenched in flames. There neighbors and friends being murderd on the dirt roads Ryder and his sister played on. Soldiers and men wearing the red bandanna fighting for the city. Tears ran down both of there cheeks wanting this all to be a nightmare and that they would wake up from this in there warm beds. They stood there in disbelief till they hear a town soilder yelling out. _Get into the jungle!_ As he yelled out shooting arrows from his curved bow. They snapped out of it quick and started running towards the gates, as the two of them ran they got caught in a crowd of frightened people running towards the gate to escape into the large jungle from the red banded soldiers. As they ran Ryder stumbles to the ground cutting his thigh from a sharp rock. _Ugh. Mom! _Ryder screams for help_ Ryder! _the scared mother pushes the people away to go back for her wounded son. Pushing her way to the end of the panicked crowd she finally gets out and runs towards Ryder. _are you ok sweetie! _She asks her son_. I don't know if I can walk mom. _The crying boy said. in an instant a panicked man from the crowd rushes towards the gate and starts to pull it open till the rest of the crowd joins him. As soon as the gate was half way open a loud voice from the other side of the gate yelling_. FIRE! _An just like that a cloud of arrows fly into the half open gate were the crowd stands. The arrows gide there way through the crowds bodies. Blood drains from there bodies onto the dirt. Soon the dirt wasn't visible anymore. All that could be seen was corpses with arrows dug into the bloody bodies. The mother glaring at the dead bodies she quickly grabs her son and runs into a dark ally and waits for the red bandanned soldiers to clear the way of the gate. The soldiers running in swords drawn and thirsty for blood killing all that are in there way. Holding her son close to her chest she watches the vicious sodiers taking over the town. An hour pasts and she then thinks the costmight be clear. She puts Ryder on her back and tells him_. Hold on k? we're gonna get out of here. _The shivering mother gamboling her and Ryder's she sprints out from the ally taking a right into an empty house then sprints straight into a burned up bar sneaking past the soldiers. She then finds herself crouched hiding against crates. The gate being so close. _Just a few more feet and we're out of here._ As she got ready to run into the jungle with her son wrapped on her back. Waiting for the guard to turn around so they can escape. He turned to a noise made by a cat. She then runs as fast as she can until she collapses on blood drenched bodies that were slaughtered by the red banded soldiers she looks up to see the solider is still turned. Filled with relief she then starts to crawl over the bodies to get to the jungle. Body after body she slowly moves through the unbarred grave yard. All of a sudden the soilder starts to walk back to gate. Panicking she whispers to Ryder. _don't move. _As they lay there acting to be dead the guard shows sign that he sees them. As the guard stands there looking straight the mother slowly slides to the end of the gate not being noticed not even by Ryder. a few crawls and she can see the jungle. _Almost there. _She says in her head. They finaly reach the end of the dead bodies and gets up and starts to run towards the deep damp jungle. As the mother climes the jungles steep hills she thinks to herself. _This isn't a nightmare. _Tears flowing down her cheek she reaches the top of the hill and helps Ryder off her back. Looking down upon there home the sun starts to rise and they both stand there looking as if they'll never have a normal life. Ever again…


End file.
